<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The games we used to play by Axolotlicepop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121421">The games we used to play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotlicepop/pseuds/Axolotlicepop'>Axolotlicepop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempt at Humor, Break Up, Childhood Friends, I don't know how to spell, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi is also a dork, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Mattsun and Makki have no idea what's going on, Oikawa and Iwaizumi have a kid, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Writer Oikawa Tooru, god bless whoever made spell check, iwaoi's child may or may not be a stuffed animal, oikawa is a dork, oikawa is dramatic, oikawa is scary, superhero iwaizumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotlicepop/pseuds/Axolotlicepop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa looked like he was about to punch Iwaizumi in the face, but instead he just growled, “ You’re so infuriating! I can’t believe I wasted six years of my life with you!” </p><p>“ If you think I was bad just think about what I had to deal with!” Iwaizumi challenged, gesturing to himself. </p><p>“ What you had to deal with?! You weren't even home half the time! How dare you act as if you know anything about all the work I had to do, because you don’t! I had to keep the house clean, take the kids to school, go to work, and make sure no one died of starvation! And everyday I’d wonder if you’d even come home! Do you know how many times I sat there watching our kids playing wondering if today is the day I have to tell them their father was dead?! And then when you did come home I didn't even get a ‘ hey babe thanks for the food and keeping our kids alive’ you just walked in, ate and slept! And that was when you did come home! I had to wait a whole month to see if you were still alive! - he grabbed a pillow from the end of his bed- A whole fucking month!” Oikawa screamed as he threw it at Iwaizumi’s face.</p><p>Iwaizumi easily dodged the pillow,“ I stopped a terrorist attack and had to stay at the hospital!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The games we used to play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! so this is my first fic! I hope you enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing this! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makki skipped behind Oikawa as he and Iwa talked about some new drama. Oikawa’s parents were out for the weekend visiting his older sister and had invited everyone over to study and hang out. Makki wasn’t really planning on studying, although he did need help with his English class, and Iwaizumi was a pretty good tutor. Oikawa searched his bag for his keys and opened the door letting everyone in. </p><p>Oikawa slipped his shoes off and put on his slippers, “ I’ll just get Makki and Mattsun some slippers, Iwa-chan you know where your’s are,” he told Iwa as he walked towards his closet. </p><p>“ So why don’t we have special slippers like Iwa? I thought we were your friends!” Makki whined as Oikawa disappeared into the closet. </p><p>Mattsun put a hand on his shoulder, “ Don't worry Makki, Iwa just has boyfriend privilege!” </p><p>Makki smirked as he heard Iwaizumi groan “ Shut up! We’re not dating!” </p><p>Oikawa came back with two sets of slippers that he threw at Makki and Mattsun “ You’re so full of shit, no wonder you need my help with homework!”</p><p>“ Don’t act like you need help with math Dummykawa” Iwaizumi deadpanned, moving his leg out as if he were to kick Oikawa’s shin. </p><p>Oikawa jumped back with a yelp. Once he was out of Iwaizumi’s reach he stuck his tongue out, “ Well jokes on you! I’m in a higher class then you!”</p><p>“ Oh wow, that means you have to ask for help from someone in a lower class than you!” Iwaizumi retorted</p><p> “ Shut up!”</p><p>Oikawa led them all up the stairs and to his room. As soon as he opened the door he made a bee-line to the closet and started fishing through some boxes. Makki tried to get a peak of what Oikawa could be looking for, but gave up. His closet was a mess. The trio put their bags down as they sat down in a semicircle. They got out their books and pencils as they waited for Oikawa. Just as Iwaizumi was going to yell at him Oikawa made a happy squeal and skipped over with a baby blue teddy bear in his arms.</p><p>“ Wow Oikawa, you still have stuffed animals?” Makki laughed as Oikawa sat down and placed the teddy bear in his lap.</p><p>“ Awe, do you need your teddy bear to sleep? Should i go get you your night light too so you can take your nap?” Mattsun smirked.</p><p>Oikawa hugged the plushie to his chest and glared at his friends “ Shut up! Aito is here to comfort me from bullies like you two!” </p><p> Iwaizumi raised a brow at his friend,“ You still have AIto? Really?” </p><p>“ Iwa-chan you know I’d never get rid of Aito!” Oikawa squeezed the bear tighter.</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes “ I know, I just hoped you wouldn’t find him after i hid him” </p><p>Oikawa gasped, “ That was you?! It took me three days to find him!”</p><p>“ Why does it even matter so much? it’s just a plushie?” Makki asked, gesturing to the bear still being squeezed by Oikawa.</p><p>Oikawa whipped his head so fast Makki thought his neck was going to snap, “ Makki, never talk to me again”</p><p>Makki chuckled and rolled his eyes, he was used to his weird friends. Everyone started working on their homework and fell silent. About half way through his worksheet Makki nudged Mattsun to ask for help. After that they just decided to work on the worksheet together. Oikawa started to hum as he read from his text book, clicking his pen to the rhythm of whatever song he was humming. It was a nice environment, calm and friendly. That was until Iwaizumi broke the peaceful silence. </p><p>“ Oikawa can you please shut the fuck up?! I swear to god if you click your pen one more time I’ll shove it so far up your ass you’ll taste ink for weeks!”</p><p> Oikawa gasped as he dropped his book and pen to cover the teddy bear- Aito’s- ears. “ Not in front of the child!” he hissed. Makki just raised his eyebrows at them, he had honestly forgotten about the teddy bear.</p><p>Iwaizumi dragged his hand over his face, “ Oikawa we’re not doing this right now, we have to fucking study-” </p><p> </p><p>“ Stop cursing! Aito has already had to deal with a deadbeat dad, the least you could do is act like an adult and be aware of your surroundings!” Oikawa pointed at Iwaizumi as he hugged Aito closer to his chest with his free hand. Mattsun looked at Makki as he looked back at him. After a silent debate on whether they should ask they just shrugged and went back to their worksheets. They were used to Oikawa's dramatics. Oikawa would yell for a bit about something unimportant, Iwaizumi would yell back and eventually they’d go back to whatever it was they were doing before like nothing happened. </p><p>“ I had to do my job! Or have you forgotten who got you that fucking ring that you kept obsessing over? Who do you think got the money for that? Cuz it sure as hell wasn’t you!” Iwaizumi shouted back at Oikawa. Makki’s head shot up and looked back at Mattsun who mouthed out “ Ring?”. They may have been used to Oikawa's antics, but they sure as hell weren't used to Iwa playing along.</p><p>Mattsun and Makki’s heads snapped back to the duo in front of them as Oikawa yelled, “ You take that back! Just because you’re out there showing off your ass in spandex and saving the world or whatever doesn’t mean you can just ignore your family! Did you even make it to one of Aito’s volleyball games?! No you didn’t! You were always out fighting crime and saving the city!!” </p><p>“ Yes! I have to save people! The day of Aito’s game there was a robbery! And I made it to his next game didn’t I?!” Iwa countered. </p><p>Oikawa scoffed, “ You didn’t even get to watch him play! You had to leave because of your stupid job! Do you know how hard it was to see Aito look up at me when he won his first game only to see that you were gone?! He didn’t even have to ask why!”</p><p>“ would you rather I just let people die?!”</p><p>“ No! But maybe for one day you could have let the police do their job or even let another superhero save them!”</p><p>“ This is why we’re fucking divorced Oikawa!” Iwaizumi flung his hands up in exasperation. Mattsun looked wide eyed between Iwaizumi and Oikawa and then finally back to Makki. </p><p>“ They were married?!” he whispered. </p><p>“ I don’t know!” Makki hissed back and quickly looked back at the others, not wanting to miss anything of whatever the hell was going on. </p><p>Oikawa rolled his eyes, “ Oh no not the ‘ this why we’re divorced’ card! I bet you were so happy to get rid of your overbearing spouse! To finally run off into the sunset with that slut Britney!” he pointed accusingly at Iwaizumi, who banged his hands on the carpet.</p><p>“ I never fucking cheated on you!”</p><p>“ You're full of shit Iwa-chan!” </p><p>“ What was it about cursing? What about Aito? practice what you preach Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi smirked as Oikawa stiffened, but soon Oikawa was back to yelling.</p><p>“ Don’t turn this on me Hajime! You were the one who decided your job was more important than your family! I loved you and you left! For your fucking job!” Makki jumped as he felt Mattsun grip his arm, eyes wide with disbelief and fear. At first it had seemed just like a joke, but Oikawa didn’t just go around calling Iwaizumi by his first name. So what the hell was going on?</p><p>“ God dammit Tooru just let it rest!”</p><p>“ I'll never let it rest Hajime! Not until you admit you’re a deadbeat and a cheater!”</p><p>“ I told you I never cheated!”</p><p>Oikawa then got up from where he was sitting, hugged Aito and sweetly tucked him into his bed. Makki thought it would’ve been sweet if Oikawa wasn’t a 17 year old and the one being tucked into bed was a stuffed toy. </p><p>Oikawa crossed his arms as he turned back to Iwaizumi, who had also gotten up,“ Well whatever you did it doesn’t matter anymore” he said coolly. </p><p>“ Thank fuck!”</p><p>“... Because I've moved on from you Iwaizumi Hajime” Makki gasped at the use of Iwaizumi’s whole name, Oikawa sounded like his mother when she’d learned about his horrible grades or anything bad really. Makki was surprised Oikawa could pull it off, Iwaizumi was more of the mom of the group, but more than that he was scared for his and Iwaizumi’s life. Makki tried to catch Iwa's eyes, begging him to just apologize and get Oikawa milk bread or something to avoid the disaster that was angry Oikawa.</p><p>Makki inwardly sobbed as Iwa not only didn’t hear his pleas, but he decided to yell back, “ You fucking what?!”</p><p>“ Oh so now you care about me and my life?!” Oikawa stepped back, becoming more defensive by the second,“ Well I've moved on so you can finally stop having to deal with your annoying ex!”</p><p>“ Who the fuck would want to be with you?! Are they mentally ill!?” Iwa yelled, half in disbelief and the other with seething jealousy. In any other situation Makki would’ve teased the shorter male, but now he was too invested in the fight and scared to say anything.</p><p>Oikawa looked like he was about to punch Iwaizumi in the face, but instead he just growled “ You’re so infuriating! I can’t believe I wasted six years of my life with you!” </p><p>“ If you think I was bad just think about what I had to deal with!” Iwaizumi challenged, gesturing to himself. </p><p>“ What you had to deal with?! You weren't even home half the time! How dare you act as if you know anything about all the work I had to do, because you don’t! I had to keep the house clean, take the kids to school, go to work, and make sure no one died of starvation! And everyday I’d wonder if you’d even come home! Do you know how many times I sat there watching our kids playing wondering if today is the day I have to tell them their father was dead?! And then when you did come home I didn't even get a ‘ hey babe thanks for the food and keeping our kids alive’ you just walked in, ate and slept! And that was when you did come home! I had to wait a whole month to see if you were still alive! - he grabbed a pillow from the end of his bed- A whole fucking month!” Oikawa screamed as he threw it at Iwaizumi’s face.</p><p>Iwaizumi easily dodged the pillow,“ I stopped a terrorist attack and had to stay at the hospital!” </p><p>“ And when did I learn about it?!” Oikawa challenged,“ When you finally came home with take out in your hand like that was gonna make up for the whole month you were gone! I thought you had died!!”</p><p>“ All you had to do was look at the news to see what had happened!” Iwaizumi argued.</p><p>“ I was too busy trying to balance taking care of our family with my job and I was so scared to see that you’d be dead! So scared that as soon as I’d turn on the T.V. I'd see your face plastered on the screen talking about how you’d died!” Oikawa hugged himself, as if hiding from his memories. Which was odd, because Makki was 50 percent sure that none of this had actually happened. </p><p>Iwaizumi scoffed as he watched Oikawa, “ You’re so overdramatic!”</p><p>“ You have no idea what my life is like!” Oikawa exploded. </p><p>“ We were married for five years! I was part of your life!”</p><p>“ Then you should’ve acted like it!”</p><p>“ It’s not like you have any idea what it’s like putting your life on the line everyday!” Iwaizumi fumed.</p><p>“ Oh here we go again…” Oikawa rolled his eyes so hard Makki thought they’d get stuck there.</p><p>“ You know what? Fuck you! I kept doing my job to make sure my family was safe! But apparently that doesn’t mean anything to you!”</p><p>“ It’s hard to appreciate it as a family when you’ve got an absent husband!” </p><p>“Well then now you don’t have to deal with that!” Iwaizumi seethed.</p><p>“ Yes I don’t,” Oikawa agreed, squaring his shoulders ,” Other than when you seem to barge into my life to yell in my face. But I'm happy now and have a better husband then you could ever dream of being!” </p><p>“ Again, who would want to marry you?” </p><p>“ Well you did” Oikawa pointed out</p><p>“ And obviously it was a horrible decision!” </p><p>“ You're such a jerk! Luka would never treat me this way!” Oikawa screamed. </p><p>“Luka?” Makki mouthed out to Mattsun, who only shrugged and pointed to the two boys in front of them. </p><p>“ Luka?! You mean Blue Thunder?! My rival ever since i started being a hero?! That Luka?!” Iwa asked, shocked.</p><p>“ Yes that Luka!”</p><p>“ You used to hate him! You said he was a two faced snake!” Iwaizumi accused</p><p>“ Well maybe I was wrong!”</p><p> Iwaizumi scoffed,“ Wow, so you can admit you were wrong for once”</p><p>Oikawa took a deep breath, and glared at Iwaizumi,“ I was wrong! I was wrong when I thought you really cared about me and I was wrong when judging Luka for no reason! But I've learned that things aren’t always as they seem! Luka helped me when you broke me and our family! he's a better husband, man and hero than you'll ever be and he comes to Aito’s volleyball games!”</p><p>“ You're being dramatic, you were the one who wanted a divorced in the first place!” </p><p>“ And why did I do that?!” Oikawa asked, not looking for an answer,” Because I was tired of your bullshit! I was tired of being alone and being ignored! We didn’t talk for months! All you did was eat sleep and occasionally come home drunk! And even then you just passed out on our couch!”</p><p>“ Being a hero is a hard job! I have to save lives! Expectations to withhold! I have the power to help people so that’s what I’m going to do! It’s not my fault you're so self centered to see that!” Iwaizumi accused. </p><p>“I’m self centered?!” Oikawa fumed,” When was the last time you had talked to me? Before I brought up the divorce you didn’t talk to me for 3 months! You never got to know I was about to finish one of my biggest projects yet! Or that Aito had his first day of kindergarten!”</p><p>“ I was stressed and everything was hectic! Someone was trying to kill the president!” </p><p>“ Your excuses don’t matter anymore because I've moved on and me and Luka are celebrating our 5th anniversary and the kids finally have a father they deserve” Oikawa lifted his chin up, looking down at the smaller man in front of him. </p><p>“ Doubt that’ll last long” Iwaizumi muttered.</p><p>“ Don’t act like you know me or my husband,” Oikawa snapped,” I’ve grown up. But it seems like you’re still stuck in your own little world where you can just waltz in here and expect me to welcome you with open arms. Well news flash I won't, and never will. I’m in an amazing relationship and actually have a date night with him tonight, because he actually spends time with me”</p><p>“ You’re such an asshole”</p><p>“ At least I don't abandon my family and think that I somehow have a chance with them.”</p><p>“  Don’t think that!”</p><p>“ Then why the fuck are you even here? I could file a restraining order, it’d probably be approved. What’ll happen to your precious image then?” Oikawa smirked as he saw Iwaizumi stiffen. </p><p>“ You fucking wouldn’t”</p><p>“ Oh I would”</p><p>“ You're such a-”</p><p>“ Just shut up Iwaizumi,” interrupted Oikawa,“ I'm tired and just want to watch some movies with my husband. I’m done with your bullshit. Why don’t to go off and save the world or go fuck a slut whose desperate enough to take you’re microscopic dick” </p><p>“ What does that say about you?” Iwa jeered. </p><p>Oikawa’s face turned stone cold, Makki wasn’t even a victim of his cold stare, but shivered all the same,“ Iwaizumi Hajime you have 2 minutes to get out of my room. It’s bad enough that the kids had to watch you spout off so much bullshit, so desperate to get the last word aren’t you?”</p><p>“ Fuck you”</p><p>Oikawa smirked, never breaking his cold stare,“ I’d rather not, deadbeat dads aren’t my type” </p><p>Iwaizumi just stared at Oikawa for a couple minutes, before turning on his heel and stomped out of the room. Once he was out of sight Oikawa collapsed on his bed and sighed. He mumbled something into his blanket before getting back up and fishing out another textbook from his bag. Makki and Mattsun watched as Oikawa started studying again, like he and Iwa hadn’t just had a screaming match. </p><p>After about five minutes of complete confusion, Iwaizumi came back with snacks and drinks and threw a bag of milk bread at Oikawa’s face. </p><p>“ Hey!” he cried. Iwaizumi just grunted and opened his books and started working again. </p><p> Another five minutes passed before Makki broke. </p><p>“ What the hell was that?!” he screamed, making both Iwa and Oikawa jump. </p><p>“ What was what?” Iwa asked, looking at Makki quizzingly. </p><p>“ You know what he's talking about!” Mattsun joins in. </p><p>Oikawa looked between the two, “ I really have no idea what you’re talking about. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“ I'm talking about how you just had a huge fucking fight like 10 minutes ago! What the hell was that!?” Makki yelled. </p><p>“Ooooohhhhh!” Oikawa smiled, understanding. </p><p>Iwaizumi just sighed, “ Don’t worry about it, Oikawa was just really into playing house as a kid. </p><p>“ he- what?” Mattsun asked. </p><p>“ When me and Iwa-chan were little, I made us play house!” Oikawa smiled brightly as he took a big bite of his milk bread.</p><p>“ But what about Iwaizumi being a superhero? The divorce?” Mattsun choked out, seeming to not understand anything that was going on anymore. </p><p>“ And who the hell is Luka!?” Makki cut in.</p><p>“ Uhh… well one time me and Iwa-chan got into a fight about what we should play, house or superheroes, and we decided why choose one when we could play both ya know? And a superhero family is way cooler than a regulated family isn’t it?” Oikawa chuckled. </p><p>Iwaizumi spoke up, “ As for the divorce that was just Oikawa being dramatic. And Luka-” </p><p>“ No!” Oikawa screamed, scrambling to get over to Iwaizumi. </p><p>“ -that was his crush at the time” Iwaizumi finished. Oikawa screeched and hit Iwaizumi in the head with a pillow. </p><p>“ You traitor! How dare you!!” </p><p>“ Oh please, they don’t even know who Luka is” </p><p>Makki perked up, “ Who’s Luka?”</p><p>“ Iwa-chan I swear to god if you-”</p><p>“ You know that French cartoon? Miraculous ladybug-” Oikawa screamed and smothered Iwa’s face with the pillow, a deep blush covering his face. </p><p>“ How dare you! You traitor! Heathen! Deadbeat good for nothing piece of shit I’ll-”</p><p>“ Wait, do you mean that dude with the guitar and blue hair? The one with the crush on Marinette?” Mattsun asked.</p><p>Makki turned to him,“ Who?”</p><p>“ Hold on” Mattsun quickly opened his phone and showed Makki a picture of Luka. he was overall a pretty good looking guy- for a cartoon. He had black hair dyed blue at the tips, with long bangs that just barely missed his blue eyes. His overall color palette was blacks and blues and Makki thought he saw some earrings. </p><p>“ Oh wow, I can definitely see the appeal” </p><p>Oikawa was still screaming, but now instead of insults he was pleading for mercy as Iwaizumi held him in a choke hold. He eventually let go and Oikawa scooted away and grabbed for some of the chips Iwa had brought up. </p><p>“ So any more questions?” Iwaizumi asked,“ or can we get back to studying?”</p><p>“ No, I just don’t ever want to see that again, Oikawa looked like my mom when she’s about to beat my ass for failing my math test,” Mattsun shuddered. </p><p>Oikawa huffed, “ I’ll take that as a complement”</p><p>“ Whatever Shittykawa” </p><p>“ Wait, does that mean Oikawa was the wife?” Mattsun suddenly asked. Iwaizumi and Oikawa just gave him a look. </p><p>“ Of course not! I was the papa and Iwa-chan was the daddy! What kind of heteronormative question was that?” Oikawa raised a brow at Mattsun.</p><p>“ oh, I didn't even think about that… makes sense,” he shrugged. </p><p>“ Now everyone shut up and study!” Iwaizumi chided. </p><p>“ Yes mom!” Oikawa sang, earning a pillow to the face. Everyone laughed and got back to work, chatting a bit and eating the snacks Iwaizumi had brought up. Oikawa was about to take the last package of milk bread when it was swiped away by Iwaizumi. He opened the bag and took a huge bite making eye contact with Oikawa.</p><p>Oikawa scowled at him,“ Deadbeat” he muttered. </p><p>“ At least I had a real job,” Iwa quipped.</p><p>Oikawa banged his hands on the ground,“ Writing is a real job!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha! didn't expect that did you! or maybe you did, either way I hope you enjoyed! i have a head canon that Oikawa liked to play house as a kid. But he wasn't basic like all those other kids, he wanted excitement. hence the superheroes and family drama. Poor Iwa-chan was dragged into playing with an overdramatic Oikawa.<br/>originally I was thinking of thinking of having another child introduced that Oikawa named Tobio-chan and ended up dying. it was going to be dramatic too. Iwa had to chose between his child dying or hundreds of people, and chose the people. Oikawa as pissed off and would always bring up how "Iwa-chan let Tobio-chan die!" and that he's a horrible father. but i didn't *shrugs*<br/>I like to think that their old games of house come up during arguments and no one knows what they're talking about.<br/>Welp! that's it! hope you enjoyed it! now I have to stop procrastinating and study for finals! haha... yay</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>